


Broken less

by CastielsFish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But mostly fluff, Love, M/M, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 04:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1331239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsFish/pseuds/CastielsFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There aren't days when they aren't broken. There are only days when they aren't broken as much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken less

There aren't days when they aren't broken.

But there are days when they aren't as broken. And those are the days Dean Winchester lives for. 

On those nights instead of driving all night Dean,Sam and Cas actually stopped at a motel. On those nights Cas curls into Dean's side like he was made to fit there.

On those days Dean will wake up before his ex-angel and wait. He'll be waiting. Looking and waiting for the eyes to open and for him to be able to see the deep blue eyes that belong to his one and only.

On those days Sam wakes up to his brother making googly eyes at Cas. And Sam after teasing Dean a little bit gets up and to get coffee.

On those days Cas wakes up last, from a long needed rest. He wakes up and find Dean staring a hole straight through his head. But Castiel only smiles fondly, chuckles a little and leans up to give Dean his good morning kiss.

On those days Gabriel will pop in to spend some quality time with his moose. And Sam can't wait to get his hands on his own Angel.

On those days it doesn't matter what they're doing. It doesn't matter if they are ganking something. It doesn't matter if they are doing research, It just doesn't matter. 

Because those days ,so far and few between, those days are about each other. 

On those days they don't wake up from good dreams. They wake up from nightmares.

On those days it isn't that they don't argue. Because Dean always has to have the last word when talking to Gabriel.

On those days it isn't that they aren't broken. It's only they are broken less.

And these are the days Dean Winchester lives for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story! Feedback is appreciated


End file.
